lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mine Craft - The long tunnel
Every one knows the game of mine craft, and for those who dont then heres a quick explaination of it. Its a colorful pixelated game were you (in survivle mode) you colllect blocks to build a house to keep you safe from creatures wthat will come out at night and kill you if your not carefull. Well some friends and I didnt have money to buy the game so we got it though diffrent means just to messaround and try it out. Well we played for a few weeks seeing who can find the most of what and build the best of what, who can survive in the nether for the longest it was fun. That is till one day I dug deeper then i should have. It was my first day off of work in what felt like forever and after my friends and I played some League of Legends and Borderlands they both decided to head off to bed. Me how ever being a night owl decided I would like to play some Mine Craft, I had found an abandoned mine under a lake and wanted to explor it a little more. But something else cought my attention, it was a cave that i had previously dug around in for a good 3 days when I first aquired the game. So i whent down into the cave to see if I could find some dimond to make a pickaxe,sword, armor, etc. So i started to dig and dig and dig when i fell into a small open area i havent explored before. Nothing out of the normal i just kept digging till I found some dimond which I did and i made a little sword and pickaxe because thats all I had enough for. But somethg compelled me to continue digging in that spot where i found it. I cant explain it but its like a little voice was telling me to continue digging there. I did so and i dug and dug and dug for what seemed like hours just one stright path never turning never going back just digging. It felt like i was in a trance to contnue digging. It got to the point where i ran out of tourches and had to keep using the same one. After about what I think was 2 hours I started comming across what I though was blocks of redstone but when i destroyed it nothing came out almost like it was put there to look like blood (or maybe i was just going crazy from lack of sleep). But the more Deeper i got the more this weird and scary music started playing. Music in the game I've never heard before in my whole time playing. It made me sick to my stomech. But i pressed on Soon I started to hear creature noises, not like the regluar creeper noises, zombies and spiders you would hear through out the game. Something diffrent that I couldnt quite put my finger on but it didnt phase me to much and i continued to press on. The further i got though the worse i would feel, this music mixed with that creature noise was really starting to mess with my body. My head started to ache my hands started to shake, i started to sweat and was on the verge of throwing up. Also that redstone i was talking about earlyer I think I was right because the more i dug the more it seemed less pixelated and more smeared on the wall as if it were done by something with large claws. It started to scare the hell out of me but I felt like i needed to press on. At this point I have no more tourches because I got tired of nocking the last one down and putting it back up repeadedly, so im walking around in almost darkness. when i finally broke through a wall and landed in a large cavern. Was this what i was digging for? i thought to my self as i walked through into the middle I could see there were tourches every where to like this huge place up. I walked toward the middle of it and saw a large hole, I went up to the whole to look down and see if I could find anything. That was the biggest mistake of my life. As soon as my courser pointed down in that hole my screen started to messup and what looked like large red eyes began to open. I jumped back in my seat as a loud scream came from my speakers. Loud enough to break them (wich it did) but the screams still came pouring out. I couldnt stop it.Crawled up on the floor in pain i look up and what seemed like real human blood came pouring out of the hole so to did an Enderman sprite it walked up the the screen slowly with the screams still comming out of my broken speakers, when it got close enough to where you can see its pixelated face red letters came up to the screen that said "Sleep now, you've done your job and you have erned the rest".I then passed out. I woke up the next day on the floor, my speakers were broken. The whole insides of thme were just fried like some one had lit them on fire. I got up off the floor and asked my sister and dad if they had heard anything like loud screaming last night? they both said "No". After a trip to the local store for some new speakers I fearfully opended up minecraft again. My file which I had named "Dugor" was now named "I aM FReeEE". A chill went down my spine all the hairs on my body stood on end. I dont know what I did or what i released but what ever it is its out there following me,watching me, and haunting my dreams. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Minecrap Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Old Shit Category:English Class Failure